Ritsuka Tachibana
Ritsuka Tachibana is the main protagonist of Dance With Devils. She is the daughter of Maria Tachibana and Lord Maksis. Appearance Ritsuka has short brown hair, just past her ears with her fringe parted towards the right. She also wears a red hair clip on the right side of her head. Her eye colour is light brown. According to Nesta, she resembles her mother, Maria, and her deceased maternal aunt, Marta. Personality She is a strong, optimistic, and straightforward girl and is also very deluded. She cares very much for everyone she knows and doesn't like to see them get hurt. She even says, "I hate watching people hurt and be hurt." She also is shown to hate being left in the dark about everything, and believes that everyone is their own person, not an object to be toyed with. She was very upset when Rem called her a pawn and later said that she wasn't just a pawn but a "person with a heart." She is also shown to be very forgiving to those who harm or lie her though she may have a hard time trusting them again. Despite being wounded by Lindo in episode 7, she feels no hatred nor grudge towards him. Even after knowing that Lindo isn't her brother but her cousin and that he is a dhampir, Ritsuka still accepts him as he is and even tells him that no matter what he is, she will always consider him her "precious family". She is very shocked when she learns that Lindo is in love with her, which makes her unable to do anything when he is about to kiss her. When Rem wounds Lindo during their battle, Ritsuka ignores her own feelings for him and rejects him for Lindo's "sake". As she still thinks Rem only wants the Forbidden Grimoire, she also rejects her feelings for him by discarding her queen crown she won at the evening party out of the window and into the fountain. In episode 10, she finds a certain peace in knowing that it is because she is the demon king's daughter that everything has happened to her family. However, she also feels extremely guilty as a result of knowing that it all happened because of her and what she is, and she goes temporarily numb when she learns the truth. She also proves to be extremely brave and selfless, willing to go with Jek to Lindo's father and her uncle, the vampire king, Lord Nesta In episode 11, she expresses her desire for things to be as they were before the grimoire, even naïvely believing that she could return to such times. However, this ends the moment she remembers that Azuna is dead. She is also surprised when the devils and Lindo arrive to save her, but she is touched when they all confess their love to her in the song "Crazy About You." In episode 12, Ritsuka rekindles her feelings for Rem and happily accepts them after he is finally able to tell her that he loves her. When Rem gives her the choice to join him in the devil world or to remain in her own world, Ritsuka makes the difficult decision to stay with her family in order to remain herself, and they separate. She cries when Rem starts fading away and he gives her his crown from the evening party as a memento. Before he completely fades away, Rem promises to meet her again some day and they part with a kiss. In the end, she matures drastically but keeps her sweet heart, and she returns to living her life with her mother and Lindo. However, she keeps Rem's crown around her neck at all times, signifying her unending love for him. History Ritsuka is in her second year of high-school and attends Shikō Academy. Her mother, Maria, raised both her and her cousin, Lindo by herself after their father mysteriously disappeared. When Lindo goes to study abroad in England, she remains in Japan with her mother. Ritsuka then lives a peaceful life with Maria until she discovers that several of her male classmates at school are actually Devils and her life falls into ruins... Ritsuka is actually the daughter of the king of devils, Maksis. She and her father may end up having a relationship similar to Nesta and Lindo. Powers and Abilities Trivia * She enjoys oil painting and is part of the Art Club. * According to Jek, she is the first human born of royal devil blood in 615 years. * Since she was born with royal demon blood, and her father is the demon king, this technically makes her the princess of the demon realm. * Being a half-devil means it is possible for her to live in the devil realm without any significant consequences. * She likes cream puffs and herbal tea. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters Category:Hybrids